looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
1955
1955 is another year when Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts were released. Notable events *Speedy Gonzales makes his second appearance. This time, his design has been completely overhauled. *All of the black-and-white Looney Tunes shorts, all of the black-and-white Merrie Melodies not produced by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising, and "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!" are purchased by Sunset Productions. *1955 became the year where the opening themes of both Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies were arranged by Milt Franklyn. However, some cartoons still continued to use the older themes even after the first short with a new theme was created. The Color Rings changed from red rings with blue background to green rings with red background, however, some cartoons from the 1955-1956 season continued to use the red rings and blue background at the end only. When the change in Color Rings happened, they no longer used the older themes, with the exception of Blue Ribbon reissues of older cartoons. Releases # "Pizzicato Pussycat" (Freleng/Jan 1/''4:4) # "Feather Dusted" (McKimson/Jan 15) # "Pests for Guests" (Freleng/Jan 29) {Reissue on May 30, 1964} # "Beanstalk Bunny" (Jones/Feb 12) # "All Fowled Up" (McKimson/Feb 19/FL: BB) # "Stork Naked" (Freleng/Feb 26/) # "Lighthouse Mouse" (McKimson/Mar 12) {Reissue on Dec 16, 1967(not given new titles)} # "Sahara Hare" (Freleng/Mar 26/4:1) # "Sandy Claws" (Freleng/Apr 2/3:2 P) # "The Hole Idea" (McKimson/Apr 16/6:4) # "Ready.. Set.. Zoom!" (Jones/Apr 30/2:2) # "Hare Brush" (Freleng/May 7) # "Past Perfumance" (Jones/May 21) # "Tweety's Circus" (Freleng/Jun 4) # "Rabbit Rampage" (Jones/Jun 11/6:1) # "Lumber Jerks" (Freleng/Jun 25/1:4) # "This Is a Life?" (Freleng/Jul 9) # "Double or Mutton" (Jones/Jul 13) # "Jumpin' Jupiter" (Jones/Aug 6/6:1) # "A Kiddies Kitty" (Freleng/Aug 20) {Reissue on Aug 15, 1964} # "Hyde and Hare" (Freleng/Aug 27/2:1) # "Dime to Retire" (McKimson/Sep 3) # "Speedy Gonzales" (Freleng/Sep 17/1:4) # "Knight-Mare Hare" (Jones/Oct 1/4:1) # "Two Scent's Worth" (Jones/Oct 15) # "Red Riding Hoodwinked" (Freleng/Oct 29/5:2) # "Roman Legion-Hare" (Freleng/Nov 12/4:1) # "Heir-Conditioned" (Freleng/Nov 26/6:2) # "Guided Muscle" (Jones/Dec 10/2:2) # "Pappy's Puppy" (Freleng/Dec 17) # "One Froggy Evening" (Jones/Dec 31/2:4'') Blue Ribbon Reissues 1954-1955 Season # "Back Alley Oproar" (05-Feb-1955) # "You Were Never Duckier" (26-Feb-1955) # "House Hunting Mice" (02-Apr-1955) (First 'Cinecolor' short to be re-released) # "Crowing Pains" (23-Apr-1955) # "Hop, Look and Listen" (04-Jun-1955) # "Tweetie Pie" (25-Jun-1955) # "The Goofy Gophers" (23-Jul-1955) # "What's Brewin', Bruin?" (20-Aug-1955) 1955 - 1956 Season # "Doggone Cats" (10-Sep-1955) # "The Rattled Rooster" (22-Oct-1955) # "Fair and Worm-er" (5?-Nov-1955) # "The Mouse-Merized Cat" (26-Nov-1955) # "The Foghorn Leghorn" (24-Dec-1955) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - January 1955 - Part 1.jpg|January 1955 - Part 1 WCN - January 1955 - Part 2.jpg|January 1955 - Part 2 WCN - February 1955.jpg|February 1955 WCN - March 1955.jpg|March 1955 WCN - April 1955 - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of the April 1955 issue WCN - April 1955 - Part 1.jpg|April 1955 - Part 1 WCN - April 1955 - Part 2.jpg|April 1955 - Part 2 WCN - May 1955 - Part 1.jpg|May 1955 - Part 1 WCN - May 1955 - Part 2.jpg|May 1955 - Part 2 WCN - June 1955 - Part 1.jpg|June 1955 - Part 1 WCN - June 1955 - Part 2.jpg|June 1955 - Part 2 WCN - July 1955 - Part 1.jpg|July 1955 - Part 1 WCN - July 1955 - Part 2.jpg|July 1955 - Part 2 WCN - August 1955 - Part 1.jpg|August 1955 - Part 1 WCN - August 1955 - Part 2.jpg|August 1955 - Part 2 WCN - August 1955 - Part 3.jpg|August 1955 - Part 3 WCN - October 1955 - Part 1.jpg|October 1955 - Part 1 WCN - October 1955 - Part 2.jpg|October 1955 - Part 2 WCN - November 1955 - Part 1.jpg|November 1955 - Part 1 WCN - November 1955 - Part 2.jpg|November 1955 - Part 2 WCN - November 1955 - Part 3.jpg|November 1955 - Part 3 WCN - December 1955 - Part 1.jpg|WCN - December 1955 - Part 1 WCN - December 1955 - Part 2.jpg|WCN - December 1955 - Part 2 Category:Timeline